


High School AUs

by NightWriterAdventures



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriterAdventures/pseuds/NightWriterAdventures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've made small little drabbles of mainly McChekov HS AU situations. I've been pondering whether to post them and decided that I should. I should warn that these are in no order whatsoever. Leonard and Pavel might be in love in one drabble, but have barely met in another chapter. It's just cute situations. There's one Leonard/Jim instance which is AWESOME cause Jim hits on Leonard and the WHOLE entire football team at the game and it's Leonard's birthday and there's a birthday surprise kiss!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Under the Bleachers

Leonard McCoy sat in the bleachers of his highschool anxiously watching the time on the large scoreboard as the football game went on around him. Leonard was meeting someone here and they hadn’t shown yet.

He checked his phone and seeing there were no messages, he looked back up at the scoreboard. It was dark and the game was still going. People were cheering around him, but all he could think about was the small freshman that was inside the school, tutoring one of his fellow Senior friends. 

There was a sudden vibration that came from his pocket. It was a text message. Quickly, he pulled it out and saw the message already on the lock screen. It was from Pavel Chekov.

Pavel Chekov  
I’m done. Meet you there <3

Leonard’s heart flew as he saw the message. Instantly, he texted the boy back in a rush.   
I’m coming darling <3

After sending that text message, he hurried up and stood, taking a last glance at his friend Jim Kirk making a goal. He smiled and silently rooted for him before scurrying back down the steps and around the tall metal and cement bleachers. He turned sharply and hid himself behind the bleachers, leaning up against the tall wall, letting the cool autumn air breeze through the space as he looked back on how he got here in this position. 

It was the first day of school and there was a foreign student who had just moved to Georgia School District. Leonard’s mother told him that the young freshman boy would be teaching him how to correctly do senior math, embarrassed, but wanting to finish high school, he obliged to go to the lessons. 

When he first met Pavel, it was in the hallway during passing period and the young, studious Russian dropped his book in the hallway, having a soft heart for a jock, he helped the young boy pick up his books, finding the kid adorable and cute, but he had always been straight. Always in it for the women. So he just figured it was like when someone met a young new born baby and just thought that they were the cutest thing ever. 

Later, when he found out that was the kid that was tutoring, he didn’t mind so much. He’d spend the next weeks talking to Pavel rather than studying with him. They’d talk about Russia and why he came here and about Leonard’s home life. Then it was a day before Homecoming and Pavel was rather quiet and Leonard was shifting in his seat while trying to take in the lesson he had learned two hours ago. 

“Hey Pavel...” He asked ever so quietly. Pavel had looked up at him with a sort of wonder in his eyes that just made Leonard’s heart squirm. 

“Da?” He asked. Leonard gave a small smile. “Da” meant yes in Russian. Leonard was able to pick that up from Pavel himself. 

“I was wondering...if you, I dunno, wanna go to Homecoming with me?” He asked, wringing his hands under the table. This kid wasn’t just some baby that was “cute”. Leonard had a head on collision crush on him. 

Pavel stared wide eyed at the rough Jock that he had seen with some of the other football players. Joking and being rowdy, sometimes rude and childish towards Pavel, but now...that same guy was asking him to homecoming? Was this some joke that they were pulling on Pavel? No, it couldn’t be. All the signs were there. Elated and partially nervous he blurted out his answer. 

“Yes! Uh-huh! I do!” Pavel nodded. Leonard laughed weakly, relaxing in the chair. 

They did not study that session. They spent all their time behind the Science Fiction books making out. 

```````````````````````````````````````  
So Leonard leaned against, the wall, waiting for Pavel, checking his phone every once and a while. 

“I figure zat you vould be here.” Leonard heard the melodious voice of his boyfriend calling out to him. He glanced over and saw Pavel standing at the entrance of the bleachers. He was holding textbooks close to his chest. He donned his usually button work shirt and pressed, black pants. Today he was wearing his brown framed glasses rather than wearing his contacts. 

“I always am when I’m waiting for you.” He chuckled, beckoning Pavel forward. Pavel blushed and walked under the bleachers, jumping slightly as he heard the pounding of feet above. 

“Zen again, I never really liked it here.” He sighed, meeting Leonard as the Senior wrapped him in a hug. 

“Too bad. It’s the only place we have to ourselves.” He smiled, leaning his head down to kiss Pavel’s nose. The young boy blushed and looked away. “So...how was tutoring Scotty in English?” Leonard wasn’t sure what else to talk about. 

“Eet vas...different.” He nodded, setting his books down at his feet to hug Leonard, resting his face in Leonard’s chest, smelling the scent of his jacket. 

“I’m sure it was...” He nodded and smiled. 

“I missed you Leo...a lot.” He hinted, looking up at Leonard, giving a slight squeeze in the hug. Leonard smiled wider and leaned down, kissing Pavel gently on his lips. Pavel grinned and stood on his tip toes, pressing the kiss in deeper. He wasn’t playing around with this flirty pansy stuff. He wanted Leonard right there in that moment. 

Leonard smiled and pulled Pavel in closer, holding his waist. Pavel wrapped his arms around Leonard’s neck, eagerly kissing away at Leo’s mouth, hands tangling in his boyfriend’s thick hair. He began to push Leonard back against the wall of the bleachers, kissing his neck and jaw, biting and nipping at the skin. He may look like naive, innocent bookworm, but he was far from it. 

“Jesus Pavel.” He muttered, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. 

“I told you zat I missed you.” He mumbled, pressing his lips to Leonard’s once more. Within seconds, Pavel’s tongue was in Leonard’s mouth, fiddling around and making Leonard squirm, just how Pavel liked it. 

“Bozhe moy. I need you Leo.” He panted, running his hands down Leonard’s chest, feeling the toned muscles underneath the shirt and jacket. “You’re so strong...” He uttered, kissing Leonard’s neck. Leonard was just about to strip himself of his shirt when he heard a familiar voice call out. 

“Hey guys! Keep it PG-13 or PG!” It was Jim Kirk. The game was done. 

Leonard blushed and Pavel just smiled weakly at the football player, picking his books back up. “I vill see you later. My house. 8 O’clock.” He winked and walked away. Leonard sighed and watched at his studious little boyfriend walked away.


	2. Flirtatious Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel and Leonard have been pretty involved now and they get caught sneaking text messages during class.

Leonard McCoy sat in his desk in his math class that he shared with his new boyfriend, Pavel Chekov. He was seated in the very back of the class, while Pavel was seated in the front. Jim Kirk, his best friend, was seated next to him at the table, tapping away a small beat with a pencil on the leg of his chair. No one liked this class. No one. Not even Pavel, who was studious in every subject that was thrown at him. He enjoyed most of his classes except for this one. Hell, even the teacher, Christopher Pike hated teaching the class sometimes. But he was stern when it came to texting in class. 

Being the bored and otherwise, horny idiot that he was, Leonard pulled out his phone and started a message to Pavel. 

Hey, you should come over to my place tonight. ;)

It was true that Pavel was a virgin in all sense and Leonard was quite the opposite, but not a whore. If it was based on if he’d had sex with a guy before, then yes, both of them would be considered virgins. 

When Pavel felt his phone buzz in the class where no phone were allowed to be out, he jumped slightly at the buzz, but he sneakily pulled his phone out, unlocking it to reveal a message from Leonard. Yes, he was bored enough to break the rules. When he saw the text, he shivered and felt his heart beat. 

I’m up for that Leo. What are we going to do? 

He wasn’t sure how to respond to such a message, so he went simple, like whatever this was, was normal for him to type. So he sent the message and hid his phone quickly under his legs. 

Leonard, in the back of the classroom, felt his pocket buzz again and he pulled the phone out, reading the message. He gave a small laugh, knowing that Pavel had no idea where he was going with this. Jim looked at his friend whom was laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” He whispered under his breath, while checking out one of the cheerleaders that rooted for his football team. 

“I have a feeling that Pavel doesn’t know how to sext.” He laughed, texting Pavel back. 

We can go up to my room, cuddle in my bed. Whatever you want.

He was going to start it off easy for Pavel. This was going to be amusingly funny. Jim peeked at the message and scoffed. 

“Really? You...Leonard McCoy, are going to go simple on the boy. I remember when you were a hardcore sexter with those girls last year.” Jim muttered. 

“Hey, he’s new at this.” Leonard defended his boyfriend. “He’s a virgin.” He whispered. Jim didn’t know that Pavel was a virgin. Leonard had kept it like that for a reason because he knew Jim would make fun of him. 

From across the room, Pavel received the text and blushed madly at his phone, looking up at the teacher to make sure he didn’t look suspicious. Then he looked back down at texted back. 

Yeah. I would enjoy that. You’re fun to cuddle with. <3

Sent. 

It went back and forth like that for a while. 

L: You know I am sweetheart. I would love to give you little kisses on your neck and chest.

P: Oh Leo, you make me blush when I am not supposed to. But little kisses? Come Leo. You can do better.

L: Oh trust me kid, we could do much more. I know you’re a fan of my little makeout sessions. 

P: Oh bozhe Leonard. Yes of course. 

L: We could get a little more involved if you wanted to. A little action under the covers? ;) 

P: My first time must be special Leonard! You know that! 

L: I know! I was saying that possibly, I could light candles in my bedroom, put on some special music, no one would be home for the whole weekend...

P: You make it sound so amazing. I’m almost agreeing. Tell me more.

L: We would walk in and I would lead you to my bed, holding your hand while genlty kissing your neck. 

P: Keep going, I like this. <3

L: I would keep kissing you as I laid you down on the bed flat, gently hiking your legs up on my hips. 

P: Leonard, I think you should stop. I will not be able to stand up and show my problems on the board because of this. ;) 

L: I tend to have that effect. We would have so much fun. I would be easy on you at first before a rough and wild night. 

That’s when the texting ceased. Pavel phone vibrated, only adding to his arousal, phsyically and mentally. He picked up the phone, being less lazy with his actions, set the phone out in the open. That’s when it was swooped up by the teacher, Christopher Pike. 

“Phones out now? Hm? The bell hasn’t rung. Class isn’t out.” He leered over at Pavel and the young freshman’s face went red. 

“Sir!” He squeaked. He didn’t want Mr. Pike to see his texts with Leonard. 

“I had high hopes for you son. The youngest in our math class. This is a senior class. I thought you would know better.” He sighed, opening the phone easily. It wasn’t locked yet. 

“Sir, please!” He squeaked again, grabbing for it. Pike stepped back away from Pavel. 

“Let’s see who you’ve been texting Mr. Chekov. It looks like sexts from a girl...” He sighed, opening the message further to see who had sent it. “She is going to be in big trou--” He stopped when he saw the person who sent it. 

“Leonard McCoy? Can I see your phone?” Pike was shocked when he saw that it was Leonard. The senior...and the freshman? 

“You see, I don’t have it with me.” Leonard leaned back in his chair, smiling, but nervous inside. 

“YOu obviously have it with you if you were sexting Mr. Chekov.” Pike announced. Leonard dropped all four legs of his chair on the floor. “Thought so. Give me your phone.” He sighed. Leonard grumbled, face red, taking the phone from his pocket, getting up to hand it to the teacher. 

“Both of you have detention after school.” He stated before returning to the lecture, not wanting to be on the subject of a gay relationship anymore. Leonard sat back down and sighed, laying his head on the desk for the remainder of class. Jim would occasioanlly nudge him and ask him questions like, “So are you and Pavel really going to do it this weekend?”, “Are you going to be safe?” He joked. Leonard just shook his head, embarrassed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(5 hours later)

It was three in the afternoon and school had been let out. Pavel and Leonard were both heading to Pike’s room for detention. Pavel was freaking out because he had never gotten a detention before. He partially blamed Leonard for it. 

“Oh Bozhe. Vhat am I going to tell my parents? Zey are going to be so disappointed vith me!” He cried. “Leonard! Vhy did you have to do zat!” 

“Pavel, calm down, please. You’ll be fine. Tell them you were involved with after school activities. And it wasn’t my fault, you could have not answered the text.” He mumbled, still holding Pavel’s smaller hand in his own. Pavel sighed and interlaced his fingers with Leonard’s and shook his head. 

“You are right, but now all zey vay right.” He groaned and laid his head against Leonard’s arm as they walked into the room. No one was in there. Mr. Pike wasn’t there yet. 

“Looks like it’s just us.” Leonard muttered, sitting down in a desk, gently pulling Pavel onto his lap. 

“Vell zat’s not so bad.” He smiled weakly, turning to kiss Leonard’s nose. 

“I guess not.” Leonard smiled and blushed, gently wrapping his arms around Pavel’s waist before kissing his soft lips. Pavel sighed into Leonard’s mouth with a smile. 

“Excuse me.” Mr. Pike’s voice boomed as he walked into the room. “No PDA in detention.” His words were stiff and awkward. Pavel quickly pulled off Leonard and sat in his own chair, but they never broke their hold on each other’s hands.


	3. Asking Pavel to Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard asks Pavel to homecoming.

Pavel Chekov and Leonard McCoy were sitting in the library, waiting for school to let out so they could finally get to Leonard’s next tutoring session. So far, they had gotten along pretty well despite the constant bickering that Leonard would throw out into the open when he was bored, or he just wanted to talk to Pavel. 

When the last kid filed out of the library, Pavel quickly jumped into his session about the Quadratic formula, which was something that he learned about in the sixth grade. 

“It is wery easy. You do not need to vorry.” He smiled and pulled out the large textbook. Leonard was floored by how big that thing was. 

“Is that...mine?” He asked timidly, staring at the thick pages that smelt like dog pee and must. 

“Da. It is. Ze teacher said zat you did not have one, so I vas able to get on for you.” He smiled. Leonard shifted in his seat as he was handed the textbook. Jim had told him to ask Pavel out for homecoming. And Leonard....Leonard was just in love with Pavel and really wanted to take the small, smart, funny freshman to his first American homecoming.

“Hey Pavel, how about we walk around the...errr history of the 1970’s?” He suggested, standing up from the table. Pavel cocked his head and looked at Leonard confused. 

“Uh...sure” He smiled and nodded to his “student.” Leonard smiled back and guided Pavel to what looked like the desolate, back of the library that no one came to. He didn’t blame them either. It was history and it was about the 1970s. Who would want to read about that? Someone who was obviously really bored. 

“Leonard. Vhat is zis about. It is not about math, I know zat.” He stopped in the middle of the tall row. Leonard turned to him and gently reached for Pavel’s hands, who was in shock, but blushing madly. His small hands were nearly enveloped in Leonard’s. He had always dreamed of something like this when he was bored and daydreaming. 

“Pavel, do you want to go to homecoming with me?” He asked, squeezing Pavel’s hands in his own. Pavel was astounded and shocked by what Leonard had just said. He was asking him to homecoming? Leonard McCoy, the jock that never talked to him...wanted to go to homecoming with him?

“Da! Yes! I vould love to Leonard!” He smiled and flung his small arms around Leonard’s neck, kissing him promptly on the lips. Leonard was shocked with the response, but otherwise pretty happy. He smiled against the kiss and wrapped his arms timidly around his waist, the small boy nearly on his tip toes just to reach Leonard’s lips. Pavel whimpered and tugged on his shirt.


	4. Pavel Makes His Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this small drabble, Pavel has been tutoring Leonard in Math and Leonard has been trying to tutor Pavel in English, though Pavel is the superior. Leonard's throwing a party and forgets about his tutor session with Pavel. Pavel gets angry and comes over to the party.

Leonard was supposed to be at Pavel’s house, studying and being tutored. Of course on the night of his own party, he wasn’t going to miss out and be a rude host. He didn’t even bother telling Pavel. He just went along his business, getting the booze from his parent’s cabinet and the cups from the basement. He made up his bed all nice with flower and candles just in case got lucky with some girl at the party. Of course, he had chosen to ignore Jim’s words that he was in love with Pavel and it wasn’t a phase. Setting the cups and drinks out on the table in the dining room, he greeted guests that entered his house. Jim was at the front, inviting them in, showing them to the party room and taking coats. Things such as that. 

Leonard was standing back, watching people walk in and mingle around. He smiled and eyed a couple girls in the corner of the room. When one of them looked up from their small group, he grinned and winked at her, nodding his head over to the booze, motioning her to come over. She giggled and walked across the room, meeting Leonard. 

“You must be the legendary Leonard McCoy I’ve heard all about.” She flirted, pouring herself a drink. 

“That would be me darlin’.” He purred, leaning against the wall. “I hope that everything you’ve heard was good.” 

The girl blushed and took a timid sip from the cup. “I assure you that everything I heard was good.”

“I’m pretty sure that you heard about my legendary--”

“Legendary vhat? Leonard, you missed your tutor session...” And that’s when Leonard heard the voice that he was dreading to hear at this party. The girl turned around and moved, looking at Pavel. 

“Kid, I’m kinda busy right now. If you could just...go. I’ll be there tomorrow.” Leonard shooed Pavel towards the door, but Pavel was stubborn and looked back behind his shoulder. 

“I don’t want to leave. I vant to be at ze party too!” He protested. He’d never been to an actual teenage party and he wanted to take part in one. Anyways, they always had alcohol at these sorts of get togethers and Pavel wanted to see if he could get Leonard drunk enough to kiss him. He was totally in love with his student. Even if he was a senior and older than him. Pavel had been in love with him ever since he ran into him. 

“Kid, you’ve got to leave. I’m not tutoring tonight. Now. Go.” He gently shoved Pavel out the door. Pavel furrowed his brow and grumbled. He wasn’t going to be pushed around by some dumb jock that didn’t know anything about him. Pavel turned around and grabbed Leonard’s collar, pulling him out onto the front porch.

“Do not treat me like a child!” Pavel snapped before standing on his toes and pulling Leonard down to kiss on roughly on the mouth. Leonard flailed and pushed Pavel away, letting the freshman fall onto the wooden porch. 

“What the hell?! Pavel, what the hell were you thinking?” Leonard growled. Pavel was shocked and his skin was hot with embarrassment. His hands were shaking and he felt like crying. The kiss was nice, but Leonard had rejected him. 

“I..it vas just one little kiss.” He pouted. 

“One little kiss? Do you get..that I am NOT gay?” Leonard yelled and tried to push the feeling out of his mind. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Jim glance at the window, closing the drapes, respecting Leonard’s privacy. 

“Fine. I vill leave now. I vill not speak to you anymore...I vill not tutor you anymore. I vill not look at you anymore. And I won’t hide under the bleachers, waiting for you after football practice.” Pavel sighed and stood up, brushing his sweater vest off. He turned around and walked down the length of the porch, starting down the stairs. Leonard looked at the windows, which were closed, thanks to Jim and then at Pavel. He rolled his eyes and ran to the young boy, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back. 

“Don’t tell anyone.” He begged before pulling Pavel into a sloppy kiss. God, it felt so good. Better than kissing any girl. There was something rough and manly about it, but since it was Pavel, there was something soft and sensitive about it. Pavel gasped under Leonard’s lips, grasping and holding for a sturdy structure so he wouldn’t fall on the stairs.

“Leonard?” He asked, pushing himself away, shocked. “Are you drunk?” He asked. 

“I don’t know. Come on. You’re coming with me.” Leonard grabbed Pavel’s wrist that was on his shoulder and pulled Pavel towards the door. The young boy had a huge grin on his face as he followed Leonard as he pushed open the door and snuck up the stairs. 

Leonard managed to make it to his bedroom, where the candles were all still lit. As soon as he closed and locked the door and turned around, Pavel jumped on him and Leonard caught him, wrapping his arms around Pavel’s hips while the young boy wrapped his legs around Leonard’s pelvis. Pavel began kissing Leonard again, all sloppy, wet and messy, missing his mouth most of the time. His hands were in Leonard’s floofy brown hair, tugging and brushing his hands through it as Leonard moaned and closed his eyes, kissing Pavel back, trying to make sure that the young kid hit his mouth each time. Pavel was smiling, breathing heavily onto Leonard’s neck now, licking his jaw and neck. He could hear Leonard panting wildly, gripping Pavel’s hips and slowly inched their way down to his butt, supporting Pavel higher. 

“Leonard. I have dreamt of this ever since I met you.” Pavel confessed hastily as he nipped and licked his jaw and cheek, ending with a giant kiss on Leonard’s swollen lips. His hands were still running through Leonard’s hair. 

Leonard smiled and kissed Pavel back, managing to carry him to the bed, letting the both of them fall onto the large mattress. Pavel giggled and wrapped his legs around Leonards hips again, pulling them down onto the bed. He craned his head and kissed Leonard greedily, letting his tongue lick the bottom of Leonard’s lip. Leonard moaned and tugged up at Pavel’s shirt. The young boy stopped and threw it off and then pulled Leonard’s shirt off. He gasped at the sight. Leonard was even more muscular than he had ever begin to think. His hands ran over the contours of Leonard’s abs, looking at them, then at Leonard, smiling sheepishly. Leonard just smiled back sweetly and kissed Pavel gently, dragging his lips across Pavel’s lower lip. Pavel smiled and squealed happily. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Over the next 30 minutes, it was just a bunch of foreplay before Leonard and Pavel really got busy. Clothes were thrown everywhere, there was moaning and yelling. Pavel did laugh once, which just made Leonard’s face light up, hearing the young boy laugh. It was around midnight when both boys stopped and fell asleep. Pavel had curled up against Leonard’s chest, who had held him close to his sweaty body. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was 8 in the morning on a Saturday when Leonard woke up with someone next to him. He smiled, thinking that it was some lucky girl he had brought up, but when he opened his eyes and saw Pavel, he was shocked. The young...angelic looking boy was still fast asleep so Leonard leapt out of bed and grabbed his bathrobe, wrapping it around body. He ran out of his room and down the stairs, into the kitchen, where Jim sat, smirking, drinking a cup of coffee. 

“Jim!--” 

“Pavel’s in your room? Yeah I know. I could hear you two all night last night. You’re lucky everyone left quickly after you two went upstairs.” Jim rolled his eyes and stood up. “So how was it?” He smiled and walked to the coffee pot, pouring some more. 

“How was what?” Leonard asked, shaking as he sat down. 

“You know...Pavel...?” 

“I--It just...” he struggled. “It...felt...god...it felt good. It felt wonderful and right.” Leonard explained with a smile on his face, but then it turned sour. “You can’t tell anyone. i can’t ruin my reputation.” He panicked. 

“Bones. Chill. It’s going to come out sooner or later. And it’s not going to ruin your “reputation”, trust me.” Jim smiled. “Give him a chance.” 

“Fine. I’ll listen to you. But only this time. If it doesn’t work out...I’m going to kill you.” Leonard growled before he stood up and rubbed his forehead, walking back up the stairs into his room.

The room was filled with light streaming in through the windows. Pavel was sprawled out in the dark blue sheets of his bed, the blankets covering his crotch and were wrapped around his long, lithe, pale legs. Pavel’s hair was matted to his head and there was a small smile on his face. 

“Pavel?” He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Pavel stirred and opened his eyes, yawning and stretching. Leonard smiled at the young boy. 

“Leo?” Pavel looked through his slightly closed eyes at Leonard. “Where am I? Why does--” And then Pavel stopped. He had remembered what happened last night. Everything. From the kiss on the porch, to the sex in his room. Everything was crystal clear. Then he looked at Leonard again. He was surprised that the senior had decided to stay and not run away. 

“I know. I thought the same thing too when I woke up. Listen...” Leonard started. Pavel sighed and dropped his head. He knew what was coming next. “I...like you. A lot actually. I just didn’t act like it. I was actually yelling at you most of the time to hide my crush.” Leonard explained. It felt so good to get it off his chest. Pavel looked up. 

“Vhat?!” He smiled and crawled on the bed to Leonard, hugging him tightly around the neck. “Really?” 

“Yeah.” Leonard nodded, hugging him. “Now you should get dressed. My parents are coming back today.” He didn’t want his mom and dad to see a naked boy in his room, let alone in the house. 

“Okay...” Pavel nodded and slipped out of the bed. “Ugh...I feel disgusting...do you mind if I take a shower?” Pavel looked down at himself and grabbed his clothes, making a face of displeasure. 

“Yeah. It’s right down the hall. I’ll take one after you.” Leonard chuckled softly and nodded. 

“Okay...but v-vouldn’t zat be...ah, I dunno...a vaste of...er...vater?” Pavel wrung his clothes, his face bright red as he looked down at his feet. Leonard smiled and laughed louder, picking up his clothes. 

“Yeah, I think it might.” 

“Zen...do you...er..vant to uh...join me?” Pavel was now blushing beyond the color of red.

“Sure. What’s the harm?” Leonard smiled and walked to the door, opening it for Pavel and followed the young boy out of the room, down the hall and to his bathroom.   
The bathroom was a bigger bathroom than most. It had two sinks, a shower, a tub and then a rack for towels near a bay window which was covered by shades. Pavel stared in awe at the gigantic bathroom. He had never seen something so big before. It was amazing. 

“You have a shower and a tub...separate?!” Pavel announced. 

“Yep. Which one do you want to use.” Leonard smiled, watching Pavel. 

“Shower.” Pavel announced quickly. 

“Alright. Shower it is. Let me start it up.” Leonard told him, walking over to the shower, opening the door and pulled the levers, starting it up. He grabbed two towel from the rack and placed them on the sink. Then, he took his robe off and tossed it to the side, turning to Pavel, who was gawking, mouth open, staring at Leonard. 

“I-I...I’m sorry.” Pavel mumbled, looking down at his feet. 

“It’s fine. Come on.” Leonard stepped inside the shower, smiling and beckoning Pavel to follow. THe young boy dropped his close and scurried over to the shower, stepping easily inside, but tripping over the raised edge. He stumbled into Leonard’s chest and Leonard caught him. He smiled and held Pavel closer to him as the water ran down his face and body. Pavel stood up and stayed close to Leonard, watching the water roll down his shoulders and arms, down his torso to his pelvis...Pavel blushed. 

“Kiss me?” He asked, looking up at the senior. 

“Gladly.” Leonard smiled and took Pavel’s face in his hand and kissed him gently, holding it for a few seconds before pulling away. 

“I like you.” Pavel smiled. 

“I know that.” He nodded. “It was easy to tell.” Leonard purred, playing with Pavel’s hair. Pavel just smiled and hummed to himself, hugging Leonard’s torso, letting the water run down his body.


End file.
